My Favorite Mistake
by DemonSaya
Summary: The mission is over...and because of Kikyou, Kagome is going home, and never coming back...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~I'll Be Missing You

Chapter 1~I'll Be Missing You   


Kagome turned toward Inuyasha with tears in her eyes. "Go away, Inuyasha." She said. "Go back to Kikyou."   
"Kagome?"   
She'd just awaken from a dream. A year long dream that Inuyasha actually loved her. She glared at him and the priestess, Kikyou, who stood behind him.   
Wiping away some tears, she threw her leg over the lip of the bone-gobbling well. "I should have known you'd never care for me. After all..." She smiled bitterly back at the pair. "You have her."   
"Kagome-"   
She didn't wait to hear the rest of his sentence because she'd dropped into the well.   
He stared after her in shocked silence. His life stretched out bleakly before him. A life without Kagome.   
A tear trickled down his cheek.   
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou stared at him. "Come, let us return to the village."   
"You go. I need to think."   
"About her?"   
"Just go."

Kagome stumbled from the well, her body racked with sobs. With an angry cry, she stuck and arrow into the well. "Seal it." She whispered in anguish. "That way, I'll never have to worry about seeing him again."   
She left the well, not looking back and closed the door. After regaining her composure, she hurried toward the shrine that doubled as her house.   
She knew no one was home, and didn't care. She'd survived alone long enough. Being with Inuyasha was worse than being alone anyways.   
Which is why she had no intention of going back to Sengoku no Jidai.

Inuyasha stared at the well, still in shock. He didn't want to believe what he'd seen: Kagome's tears of sadness. Her dropping into the well.   
Go away, Inuyasha.

I should have known you wouldn't have cared for me.

Go back to Kikyou.

He winced as if in pain. Kagome...he thought sadly. You'll come back, right? Please come back!   
He fought tears as his inner voice told him every reason she wouldn't come back.   
Her mission is done. You betrayed her trust. You betrayed her love. Why the hell would she come back? Not for you.   
When tears finally trickled down his face, they didn't stop.

Kagome stared up at her roof, remembering what she had seen. He never gave a damn about you, Kagome, She thought sadly.   
The image of Kikyou's and Inuyasha's lips fused together, passionately, didn't go away.   
Neither did her grief.   
She buried her face into her pillow, felling fresh tears forming in her eyes. "No..." She whispered. "I wont cry over him...I wont cry...I wont cry..." She said to herself. Her emotions didn't listen. Tears trickled down her face.   
He didn't love me... she thought, rather plainly. He never needed me except as a tool to find those damn shards. She angrilly punched at the bed.   
At least I wont have to watch him and Kikyou live their little 'happily ever after'. She thought bitterly. He wont even notice I'm gone. Our mission is complete. I should have guessed he would have turned to the beautiful, talented, Kikyou.   
Her thoughts were sent scattering. What the hell does Kikyou have that I don't?! She mentally screamed, then when that didn't satisfy her, she screamed aloud, angry, baleful wails of a broken heart.   
"WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE HAVE THAT I DON'T?!!!"   
The answer was obvious.   
Kikyou, even 50 years after her death, still had Inuyasha's heart.

-Several days later-   
"Inuyasha...don't you think you should go get her?" Sango asked, gently, not pressing.   
"Why the hell does she need to come back?" He snapped angrily. "Our mission is finished. I don't care if she comes back or not."   
Shippou sniffed. "I miss Kagome."   
I miss her too, kid, Inuyasha thought, bitterly. "Feh."   
Kikyou smiled. "It perhaps is all for the best."   
"Shut up, bitch." Sango snapped. "Kagome was our friend. All of us were her friends. She left because you showed up and took the man she loved away from her."   
Inuyasha growled at Sango and walked from the hut.   
Miroku hadn't said anything. "Sango is correct, although, I think her words were a little harsh. Especially the 'bitch' part." He stood. "Kagome released Inuyasha from a seal YOU put on him. She had been her one month before you popped back into his life, still believing he'd betrayed you."   
Kikyou glared at the young priest.   
"She evidentally saved Inuyasha from Sessoumaru during their first fight because she was able to draw Tetsusaiga from his father's remains. She saved him during spider heads. She's seen him at his best and worst." He paused, looking around before continuing. "Those that I spoke of were just a few instances. One's I never even witnessed. I could tell she loved him a lot, from the moment she met him. All through stories that she herself and the little fox told me."   
Her glare turned icy.   
"But still, he chose you over her. Which is one thing I will never understand. Kagome has saved everyone here. Including me from my own stupidity. She is a great woman. While you...are now an ordinary priestess."   
Her hand lashed out at him, slapping him across the face. "I am the guardian and protector of the Shikon no Tama." She hissed angrily. "I am NOT ordinary."   
Miroku smiled holding his cheek. "Fifty years ago, you were it's guardian. Now, Kagome is."

Inuyasha sat up high in the Go Shimboku tree. He didn't care what the others thought. Hell, it was his decision! He glared across the landscape.

I was afraid your heart had gone somewhere far away.

That you'd forget all about me.

Inuyasha's face becamed pained with the memory. I swore I wouldn't forget her...then did, when Kikyou kissed me. I forgot all about her...   
He felt tears filling his eyes.

Is this a bit more comfortable?

A few tears fell down his face.

At last you look me in the face...

Sit!

INUYASHA!

He gave up fighting and let the sobs take him over. "I'm sorry..." He whispered, so softly, no one would be able to hear. "I'm so sorry, Kagome..."   



	2. Chatper 2

Chapter 2~Got What You Wanted

Chapter 2~Got What You Wanted

-About a week later-   
Kagome sighed and shoved her books into her bag. It was back to school. Enough falsified illnesses, she thought. I haven't been going back to see Inuyasha so...   
Her thoughts halted there, and she immediately broke down, sobbing.   
"Kagome?" Her mother asked, rather concerned. "Are you okay? Are you sure you should go to school today?"   
"I have to mom..." She sniffed. "I have exams..."   
"You don't look like you're in any shape to go to school." She placed a cool hand on her forhead. "You feel warm."   
"It's just a little bit of heartbreak." Kagome smiled sadly. She had explained to her mother what had happened, and her mother had listened understanding.   
"You're staying home. Don't worry, I'll call the school. Your grandfather is terrible at lying."   
Kagome laughed dryly. "Yeah, I don't want everyone to think I have HIV now."   
Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as she lifted the phone off the hook. "Hello, yes, this is Mrs. Higurashi, at the Sun Set Shrine. My daughter isn't feeling well..." She paused, listening to the principal speek. "No it's not any of those. She's just very depressed. She has been for a while..." She paused again. "Her grandfather likes to...exaggerate..."   
Kagome smiled weakly at her mother, and walked to her room. She flopped down on the bed, and began to sob silently. He never cared about me...she thought, angry with herself for ever believing he had.

You smell good...

I'd never forget you.

I-It's not like that...

Yeah...she thought. You were in love with her. You always had been.

It'll be strange, covered in blood and all...

She closed her eyes and fell into a deep, but restless sleep. "But it wasn't...because it was his blood..."   
Inuyasha still sat in the God tree several days later. He wasn't sulking. He was thinking. He had been thinking.   
Kikyou stared up at him, a blank expression on her face. "Inuyasha!" She called up to him.   
"I'm thinking, Kikyou." He said, barely loud enough for her to hear.   
"Well," She frowned. "I'm leaving some food down here for you." She set the bowls of sake and rice on the ground and walked away.   
When she was gone, more tears fell down his cheeks. I'm such an asshole, he thought. I find a perfectly kind girl, and turn my back on her...and then realize...that I loved her...   
He stared up into the sky, tears rolling down her cheeks. I wonder if she's okay...I want to see her again...

Kagome sighed and pulled on a tanktop. Her mother had insisted on taking her out shopping. This little heartbreak had made the mother daughter pair grow closer.   
Still, she wanted to see Inuyasha. Her pride had finally fled her when she wondered if he was okay.   
"Come on, honey, the cabs here!" Mrs. Higurashi called up to her.   
"Okay, mom, I'll be right there!"   
She smiled at her reflection. I hope you're happy, Inuyasha. I guess I should at least hope YOU are.   
She sighed, mentally kicking herself for thinking of him, and ran down to where her mom waited. "Let's go." She said, forcing a smile.

Inuyasha snuck to the well. I have to check on her...he thought. Please, be okay...   
He jumped in, knowing no one was watching him. He fell through time, and came out on the other side of the well. He saw an arrow jabbed into the top, as if it had been used speciffically for that purpose. He crawled out of the well, cautiously, not to knock the arrow down.   
She tried to seal the well...he though, sadly. I don't blame her. I was a jerk. A world-class one.   
He peeked out of the door, and saw Kagome and her mother climbing into some large metal contraption.

Kagome looked longingly over towards the well-house. What she saw there, suprised her.   
Inuyasha was peeking out the door.   
I thought I sensed you...she thought, sadly. She climbed into the car, and pretended she didn't see him. I don't want to see him, right now...It'll only ruin mom and I's girls day out.

She'd looked right at him.   
He could tell, although she'd turned away, to sheild the hurt in her eyes. He'd caught the pain, a second before she turned away.   
Biting his lip, he snuck to her house, climbing in though her window. She'd seen him, and hadn't even waved. She must be angry...   
He sat on her bed a while, sniffing the air that it had been too long since he smelled.   
It made him dizzy, giving him a better high than fighting. He sadly looked around her room.   
There was something added to the smell of the room, though. Not like another person. The smell was distincltly hers. It was the faint smell of salt.   
She'd been crying. Alot, from the magnitude of the smell.   
He hung his head. I'm sory, Kagome, he thought. I didn't know...

Kagome laughed as she and her mother entered the house. "We need to do that more often, mom. That was fun." She sighed, sinking down to the cushion on the floor.   
"You're right." Her mother chuckled. "I haven't had this much fun in a while."   
Kagome smiled over at her, then glanced at her watch. "I outta go to bed." She stood, streching. "Goodnight, mom."   
"Goodnight, baby."

Inuyasha hid behind her door, as Kagome climbed up the stairs to her room. I have to talk to her, he thought anxiously.   
As her door swung open, Kagome walked inside, yawning, and looking remarkably happy. She turned to close the door, and saw a familiar dog-demon standing there.   
"Inuyasha..." She whispered, her hand falling from the doorknob.   
He pushed the door closed and stepped from behind the door. "I'm-"   
"Go away." She felt tears clouding her eyes. Why now?! Her mind screamed. After such a wonderful day, why does my heart have to be broken again?!   
He stepped towards her, obviously sad. "Please, hear me out." He whispered softly.   
He looked so sad, in fact, that Kagome felt her own heart breaking again. "I don't know if I should..."   
"But you will?" He stood infront of her, clasping her shoulders in his hands gently. "Please, I'm begging you!"   
Kagome stared at him. "Why did you come here?"   
"I had to see if you were okay."   
"I'm fine." She forced herself to remain neutral. I'm not crying over him, anymore.   
He let his head hang. "The others were worried."   
"Tell them, I'm sorry." She pulled away from his hands. "Now, go back to Kikyou. I'm sure she's worried."   
"Do you really want me gone?"   
"It'll hurt me less to know you love her with you gone, so yes. I do." She stared up at him, feeling her facade slipping. She wanted to run into his arms, and hold him against her. She wanted him to hold her...   
"Kagome..." He looked genuinely hurt. "I'm sorry." He approached her again. "I didn't mean to hurt you..."   
"Well, you failed miserably." She said staring up at him, feeling tears falling again, and cursing softly. "Please, just go, Inuyasha. Just go."   
She saw two tears dampen his cheeks. "Fine." He whispered, moving towards her open window.   
"Why are you crying?" She asked, moving between him and the window. "After all, you love Kikyou!" She watched more tears soak his cheeks. "You have the one you love."   
"No, I don't." He said, moving around her and jumping from the window. "No. I don't."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~Upon Returning

Chapter 3~Upon Returning   


Kagome watched him run off to the well house, curiously. "You don't?" She whispered. "She left you?"   
She sighed and pulled her bag from under her bed. I guess it wouldn't hurt to go say 'hi' to the others, besides...she thought, I want to know what the hell he's talking about.   
She shoved a change of clothing into the bag and a few things of Instant Noodles.   
I'll tell mom I'm going to bop in on Sango-chan and the others. I miss them anyways.

Inuyasha sat in Kaede's hut, trying to ignore the pain in his heart. When he'd gotten there, they'd all been asleep, fortunately enough for him. Sango was curled up with Kirara and Shippou. Miroku was in the guest room, and Kikyou lay next to the fire.   
They look alike, but are different in so many ways, he thought. Kagome is younger, she is so forgiving.   
Except this time.   
He'd spilled something he hadn't meant to back there. Hopefully she hadn't figured out what he'd meant. He snuck from the hut and moved back to the gods tree. I'll sleep here.

"Okay, baby, just be careful." Kagome's mother hugged her. "Don't let that demon talk you into staying for more than one night."   
Kagome smiled up at her mom. "Okay. See ya, mom. Love ya." She ran to the well house and dropped into the well.   
Thinking twice earlier about brinning the jewel had prompted her to leave it with her mother. She didn't want to get attacked on a visit.   
She hit the ground on the other side of the well with an 'oof' and quickly climbed out, heading towards Kaede's hut.   
When she opened the door, a happy little Kitsune attached itself to her neck. "KAGOME!"   
All heads jerked up.   
Kagome smiled a bit. "Hey, guys. Just here for a visit." She moved into the hut, noting that Kikyou sat next to Kaede. So, he lied. She's still here. She grimaced.   
"Well, Kagome-san." Kikyou smiled at her. "It's good to see you."   
Kagome forced a smile. "Hello, Kikyou-sama." She sat down next to Sango, Shippou still clinging to her neck. "Hi, Sango-chan, Kaede-obasan, Miroku-kun." She murmered.   
The door opened, and once again all heads jerked up. "Ahem..." Inuyasha stared at Kagome in shock. "What are you doing here?"   
"Just visiting for the day." She stared at him, levelly. "I'm going home tomorrow."   
Shippou sniffled. "Tomorrow?"   
Kagome smiled at him, gently petting his ears. "I have to go to summer camp tomorrow." She smiled brilliantly. "I'll be gone for a few weeks, but I promise to visit once I get back."   
Inuyasha moved into the hut, sitting down in a secluded corner.   
"Oi, Inuyasha-kun." She smiled. "Want some ramen?"   
He shrugged, mentally crying at the added kun on the end of his name. He caught the cup that she threw to him.   
Sango stared at the door. "Come on, Kagome, I want to talk a while. I haven't had anyone to really talk girl talk with since you left."   
Kagome nodded, standing. "Let's go for a walk." She smiled.   
She and Sango moved out of the hut.   
As they walked around the village, Kagome was waved at by several villagers. She waved back.   
"You know," Sango said, breaking their silence. "This is the first time Inuyasha has left the God tree since several days after you left."   
Kagome glanced over at her. "Is it?"   
"Everyone's abit worried about him."   
"Oh." Kagome pulled at the hem of her skirt. "I didn't know that."   
"He shuts everyone out, even that bitch, Kikyou."   
"Does he?" She pretended not to care.   
Sango grabbed her shoulders. "He's going to die, Kagome. His guilt and grief are killing him. He hadn't eaten a single bite of food since you left!"   
Kagome blanched. "He...what?"   
"He doesn't eat. He just mopes all day long in that damned tree!" Sango looked around. "You have to find out what's wrong."   
"Why me?"   
Sango smiled. "Because I saw him go into the well, yesterday. I know he didn't get back till late."   
Kagome frowned. "I didn't see him."   
"Then why did you come back?"   
"B-because..."   
"You're worried about him, aren't you?" Sango stared at her friend. "I know you love him. I know you've been worried sick for him. I can see it in your eyes. He hurt you, but you still love him."   
Kagome felt tears sliding down his face. "A lot of good it does me to try to lie to you, huh?" She laughed bitterly. "Yes. I have been worrying, and crying alot for the past week and a half." She collapsed to the ground, crying. "And it's his damn fault!"   
Sango knelt down, and hugged Kagome. "I think he loves you, not Kikyou." She smiled. "He's been trying to convince himself otherwise, but, I can tell."   
That made Kagome cry harder. "Oh, Sango!" She sobbed against her friends shoulder. "I don't know what to do!"   
"Talk to him." Sango smiled sweetly. "Do it because you're the only one he'll let in. Do it because you love him."   
Kagome's sobs slowly subsided. "Okay..." She sniffled. "I'll see what I can do..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4~Forgiveness

Chapter 4~Forgiveness

Inuyasha once again sat in the God tree. He was very high up, on a branch that he'd been sitting on for the past week.   
Kagome stared up at him for a moment the, hesitantely began to climb up the tree. When she reached the branch he was on, she placed a hand on his shoulder.   
"Inuyasha." She whispered.   
"Ka-Kagome..." His face lifted, and she saw it was once again, damp with tears.   
"Why are you crying?" She asked, gently wiping a tear from his face.   
"B-because..."   
Kagome smiled at him. "You shouldn't cry. It's bad for your skin." She pulled out a hankerchief. "It dries out your face, makes the skin rough." She wiped the moisture from his face.   
Inuyasha caught her hand. "Kagome..." He brought her hands to his face.   
Kagome stared at him in shock. "What's wrong?"   
"I'm sorry, Kagome."   
Kagome cocked her head, curiously. "For what? I don't understand."   
He pressed his lips to her palm, a feather-soft kiss, that left her trembling. "I swore I wouldn't forget you...and the I did. I lied to you." He stared at her face.   
"Love can make people break promises." She said, reclaiming her hand.   
"Damn it, Kagome." He whispered, closing his eyes to her nuetral face. "Don't you understand what I meant yesterday?"   
"No. I don't. After all, Kikyou is here." She looked away from his bent head.   
"I couldn't care less if she was." He whispered. "I didn't want to tell you this..." He opened his eyes, and caught her face in his hands. "Not like this."   
Kagome stared at him, his warm hands holding her face, gently, yet firmly. "What are you talking about?"   
"I'm trying to tell you that I love you..." He whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to her lips. "Kikyou was a long time ago. I don't love her anymore."   
She stared at him in shock. "Then why did you kiss her?"   
"How to put this..." He shook his head. "I didn't kiss her out of love. And believe me, I wasn't kissing her in my mind."   
Kagome felt tears in her eyes. "What?!"   
"It was your face I saw, Kagome." He stared at her. "Not hers, yours."   
"Why didn't you say this before?!" She began to cry uncontrolably. "Before I left! Last night! Why now?!"   
Inuyasha stared at her hurt face. "Becasue I wasn't sure until after you left." He brushed her tears away.   
"There isn't going to be a happy ending for us, Inuyasha!" Kagome pulled from his gentle hands. "We're from two different times!"   
Inuyasha stared at her, her words stinging him. "I'm willing to give up my life here to stay with you."   
Her face jerked up. "Do you know how to live in my time? NO!"   
Inuyasha grasped her shoulders, pulling her against him. "Damn it, listen to me!" He whispered. "I love you. I want to be with you. I realize I don't know how to live in your time, but I'm willing to learn!"   
Kagome pushed him away. "Please, let me go!"   
"Kagome, I'd use the jewel to become human."   
That shut her up. "You'd...what?" Shock was holding her in it's clutches.   
Inuyasha held her against him, pressing his lips against hers. "I will use the jewel to become human." He said, softly. "I want us to be together. You and me. Always."   
Kagome felt more tears rolling down her cheeks. "A-are you sure?" She asked softly. "I-I mean..."   
"Yes." He stared at her, sad, but sincere. "I've had plenty of time to think about it. Yesterday, the others didn't ask me to go. I went on my own. I wanted to see you."   
Kagome's bottom lip quivered. "Oh, Inuyasha..." She threw herself against his chest, sobbing happily. "I love you...I love you..." She repeated her words again and again.   
Inuyasha folded her into a warm gentle embrace. "I love you, too, Kagome."

They walked back to the hut, hand-in-hand. Sango smiled from the window, seeing them walk up. She sighed, a bit happily, and moved next to Kirara, waiting for the fireworks that would erupt once Kikyou saw what she had just seen.   
They walked into the hut, smiling a bit.   
Kikyou's jaw dropped. "I-Inuyasha?!"   
"Kikyou." He barely acknowledged her.   
"What the hell is that bitch doing holding your hand?" She snarled.   
Kagome stared at Kikyou. "We came to say 'bye for now'." Kagome smiled at Miroku and Shippou's shocked expressions. "We're going to my time for a while."   
Kikyou moved to quick for Kagome to see.   
Suddenly a hand cracked across her face, sending Kagome spinning to the floor.   
"Fucking WHORE!" Kikyou cried. "You steal MY Inuyasha?!"   
Inuyasha bent next to Kagome, checking her face. "Are you okay?" He asked, concerened.   
Kagome smiled a bit, but stopped when the cheek began to sting. "I've survived your brothers poison claw. I can survive Kikyou's slaps." She said, standing.   
"We'll see," Kikyou lunged at Kagome, lightning fast, her anger driving her. "How long you'll last."   
Kagome ducked under a swing. "SHIT!"   
Inuyasha caught Kikyou's wrist. "Stop."   
"Let me go, bastard. You said you loved me. You said you'd never stop loving me!"   
"Inuyasha," Kagome gently uncurled his fingers from around Kikyou's wrist. "Let her go. It wont stop her later."   
Kaede frowned at the sudden change in her sister. "Kikyou-neesama..." She whispered. "You begin to act like those you once hated. Naraku. All those other demons that you killed."   
"I DO NOT!" Kikyou screamed, charging her sister. "I DO NOT! TRAITOR!!!"   
Inuyasha intercepted her. "Stop." He said simply, catching her arms.   
Kikyou stared up at him. "You lied to me."   
"Who lied to who?" Kagome stared at Kikyou's angry form. "He loved you. I know he did. But did you honestly love him?"   
"Of course I did!"   
"Then why did you believe that it was he that attacked you?"   
Kikyou stared at the girl. "What?!"   
Kagome looked from Inuyasha's shocked face to Kikyou's. "When I saw Inuyasha kiss you, I got angry, I wont lie. But I knew for a very long period of time he loved you and only you." She looked down at her hands. "I was willing to give up my love for him so he'd be happy."   
Inuyasha stared at Kagome. "Kagome..."   
"I knew he'd never hurt anyone he cared for. I knew he'd never purposely harm a human." She finally looked at Kikyou in the eyes. "If you truely loved him, like I do, you'd let him go. You'd believe in him. You'd want him happy."   
Kikyou stared at her a moment, then jerked from Inuyasha's grasp. She picked up her bow and arrow, hesitating at the door for a moment. "Perhaps your right git. But I'll let no one have my Inuyasha." She spun and fired an arrow into Kagome's stomach.   
Inuyasha stared at Kikyou in shock as Kagome fell to the floor, bleeding.   
"No one except me." Kikyou smiled and left the hut.   
Sango stared in shock. "Kagome-chan?!"   
"Kagome?!" Inuyasha immediately dropped to the floor next to her. "Kagome?!"   
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome lifted her hand to his face. "Please, take...me...home..."   
He stared down at the wound in horror. "Of course I will."   
Miroku knelt beside him. "It's a clean wound. It should heal."   
Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the floor effortlessly. "Hand me her bag."   
Obediently, Sango handed the light bag to Inuyasha, who flung it over his shoulder and walked from the hut.   
"Inu...yasha..." Kagome looked up at the determined look on his face. "Love...you..."   
"Don't you dare go to sleep." He whispered, seeing the drowzy look in her eyes. "Talk to me. Don't stop talking to me."   
Kagome smiled up at him. "I'm so tired. It hurts Inuyasha. Please, let me sleep..."   
"No, Kagome, I wont. Not now. I will not let you sleep. You have a family." He looked down at her sadly. "You have your whole life ahead of you. I don't want to live without you!"   
Kagome quivered in his arms, the spell on the arrow trying to take effect. "I...there's a spell...the arrow...take...it out..."   
Inuyasha held her head against his shoulder. The arrow stuck from her stomach like his cursed arrow had from his shoulder.   
"Hurry..."   
"Okay, just a minute..." He supported her with his knee, and brought his hand hesitantly to the arrow. "I'm sorry..."   
Kagome pressed her mouth to his as he jerked the arrow from her. She gasped in pain, and nearly fell from his arms. "Itai..."   
"Shhh..." He put his arms around her, hugging her gently. "Let's get you back to your family."   
Kagome nodded, tears of pain in her eyes. "Okay."

Mrs. Higurashi was eating dinner when a disheveled dog-demon carried her bleeding daughter in. She stared at him in disbelief. "M-my baby..." She saw blood dripping onto the floor.   
"She was shot with an arrow." He said, hating Kikyou very much. "Kikyou shot her. I pulled the arrow out, and she's fortunately alive."   
Sota stared in shock. "Kagome-neechan..."   
"Sota, go to your room..." Kagome rasped. "Mom, I need a doctor..."   
Her mother quickly ran to the phone, dialing the hospital. "Yes, my daughter has been hurt. Please hurry. Yes, this is the Sun Set Shrine."   
When she hung up, Inuyasha had set her against the floor. "Thanks mom...thanks Inuyasha..."   
Kagome's mother stared at the dog eared boy. "Why are you thanking him? It was his fiancee that shot you, wasn't it?"   
Kagome smiled. "It's okay, mom. He brought me here. He pulled out the arrow which contained a sleeping spell. He kept me alive."   
Her mother lifted the shirt, and seeing the neat whole in her daughters stomach began to cry. "Don't die, baby...please...I lost your father...I don't want to loose you too!"   
Kagome smiled. "It'll be okay, mom..." A restless sleep over came her, and she finally succumbed to it.   
"Kagome..." Her mother sobbed softly.   
Suddenly, a hand closed over hers. "It'll be okay." Inuyasha looked at the woman. "Kagome's strong. She'll survive."   
Her mother stared at him in shock. "But-"   
Inuyasha put a comforting arm around her shoulders. "She'll live. Trust me." He smiled at the woman. "She put up with me for this long after all. If she could survive that, this little wound wont kill her."   
Kagome's mother broke down, sobbing against Inuyasha's chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5~Treatment

Chapter 5~Treatment

Kagome awoke to the irritating beeping of hospital equipment. Next to her was her mother, fast asleep, and over in the dark corner stood Inuyasha.   
"Inuyasha..." She smiled at him.   
He walked up, taking her hand, kneeling next to the bed. "I'm glad you're okay." He whispered, brushing her bangs back.   
She gingerly squeezed his hand. "I'm glad you're here..." She looked around the room. "How long have I been out?"   
"About thirty-six hours." He brought her hand to his lips.   
She gently cupped his face. "I'd tell you to kiss me," She whispered, "but my mom is sitting right there."   
Inuyasha smiled, putting his hand over hers. "Pity." He murmered, a hint of disappointment in his voice. "Maybe I could steal-"   
Just then several of Kagome's friends burst into the room. "KAGOME!" They exclaimed, seeing their friend laying on the bed.   
They jerked appart, Inuyasha blushing.   
Kagome grinned and tugged on his fortunately now black hair. "New moon." She winked. "So don't worry."   
Her friends rushed over, accidentally awakening Mrs. Higurashi. "Oh, Kagome, what happened."   
Mrs. Higurashi stared in shock at the now human dog-demon. "Honey, I'll be just outside."   
"Okay, mom." Kagome noticed her friends oggling Inuyasha, who wasn't sure what to do.   
"Who is HE?" Her friends asked, eagerly. "Are you two going out?"   
Kagome blushed. "N-not legitimately...he never really asked me..." She glanced over at him. "He...he is my best friend."   
"Oh..." One friend looked up at him. "Can I have him then?"   
"REI!" Kagome snapped. "Stop drooling all over him. He doesn't know how to react to that." She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Did you come here to visit me or oggle him?"   
"Oh..." They reluctantely drug their gazes back to Kagome. "What's his name...How're ya doin?"   
"I'm fine. His name is Inuyasha." She grinned.   
Inuyasha moved over to the window, trying not to notice the eyes watching him.   
"Ohmigod..." Rei murmered. "What an ass..."   
"REI!" Kagome stared at her shocked.   
"What?!"   
"Honestly." Kagome glanced over at his back. "There's more to him than a gluteus maximus."   
"Don't you get technical with me!" Rei joked. "But he does...didn't you ever look?"   
Kagome blushed. "HEY!"   
Inuyasha's face fell a bit.   
"I-I mean..." Kagome stuttered.   
"Uh-huh. Thought so." Rei and Kagome's other friends chuckled. "I knew you had."   
Kagome's face was on fire. "He's right over there Rei!" She said incredulously.   
"So?"   
Inuyasha glanced back, seeing Kagome blushing bright red. "You're embarassing her."   
Her face darkened. "Um-uh-eh-*gulp*. Sorry Inuyasha. They were talking about you..."   
"I heard." He grinned. "Rei said I had a nice ass."   
Rei blushed. "Uh-I mean-that is-um..."   
Kagome giggled. "You're bright red, Rei-chan."   
The doctor walked in. "Okay, Ms. Higurashi, I believe that's enough excitement for one day."   
Kagome smiled. "Bye, guys."   
"What about him?" Rei asked.   
"Oh," Inuyasha grinned again. "I take the window."   
Kagome stifled a laugh. "See ya when I get out."   
The doctor escorted the girls from the room. "You, young man have permission from her mother to stay with her...for NOW."   
After the girls left, Inuyasha moved next to Kagome. "You seemed awkward talking about me."   
"Well-that is-um-" She bit her nail. "Oh, just Kiss me, baka!" She grabbed his dragon-tails, pulling his face down to hers.   
He chuckled. "I made you flustered."   
"You better kiss me, before I pull you onto this bed and make you." Kagome threatened.   
Inuyasha blushed. "Hey, who says I wouldn't like that..." He grinned, kissing her fiercly, flicking his tounge into her mouth when her lips parted, causing her to whimper and cling to him. "Besides..." His lips trailed down her neck. "I may decide to do a bit more than kissing..."   
"Animal..." Kagome gasped when Inuyasha nibbled her earlobe. "Shameless animal..."   
"And you like me that way..." Inuyasha purred into her ear.   
"Damn straight." Kagome forced his mouth back to hers. "Ya, little animal. Oh, by the way, you do have a killer ass." As if proving a point, she goosed him.   
"Hey!" He grinned, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Thank you."   
"You're welcome." Kagome sighed, happily. "I need sleep, so 'night..." She yawned, sleepily.   
"'Night."   
That was the last thing Kagome heard before she fell into a fitful sleep.


End file.
